Mintik Aff-Ked
Appearance: First thing people notice about Minitk is her strikingly large, curly, red hair. It trails clear past her shoulders and never, ever seems to need maintenance. Other than her lovely locks she's very average. Not extraordinary pretty, not repulsive. Though she was often teased for her weight when she was younger (and a little today by the people who never outgrew their childish grudges). Even though all dwarves tend to be on the heavier side… Her apparel isn't special and she has no preference to what she wears. Preferring robes and jackets though (especially ones with a lot of pockets) and feels oddly comfortable in an apron. Personality: Mintik is very upbeat and likes to stay on top of things. Nothing except the most extreme circumstances can ward her off, and she always stays on top of things. While she can be known as a risk-taker it's more accurate to say she's a careful observer and won't jump into any old situation. Look before you leap, and all that. And while she's known as a bookworm, her outgoingness and tenancy to experiment makes her more rugged than she appears. She hasn't been outside of Kan Lodar too often, but knows well enough about the Stone District to make her somewhat street smart. Being exposed to all the machinery in Kan Lodar also gives her a passing knowledge of machinery and repairing, although her practical skill to that boils down to tools, mostly. Hand tools to be specific. Power tools feel impersonal and rough. She'd rather take that extra time to give things a personal, handmade touch. Skills and Abilities: Mintik knows how to use wands well. Technically, that talent extends to other enchanted items, but she prefers wands for the obvious reasons. Small, easy to conceal and use, and can be created from just about any material. Plus, they don't make her look like an old coot like staves would do. She also has a talent for making (but not necessarily enchanting without help) her own wands, mostly out of wood, soft stone, and occasionally metal. This means she's a pretty good crafter, just not with large-scale projects or anything intricate. Which is why she buys most of her higher quality wands. Mintik hasn't really grasped the artsy side of her craft. Background: Mintik is a Kan Lodar girl through and through. Born, raised, and lived almost her entire life in the city, she is part of a wealthier clan of dwarves, all of whom are unnotable aside from her father, Beeben, who established himself as an overly ambitious skilled artist. So overly ambitious that Mintik had to self-teach herself wandmaking from observing her father do woodwork. Slowly, she developed her craft until she became somewhat renown in Kan Lodar making quality wands. Inevitably she ended up practicing magic with them (might as well) despite no talent with magic itself. Yet she took to wand use well, and over the years began to subtly unravel the various intricacies in using such items. They were like any other tool after all. Tools became more effective as the skill of the wielder grows. The Aff-Ked's fellow house clan, the Yurked political family, fueled Mintik's desire to be something more than what was expected of her. She hated nearly all of the Yurkeds, but especially Korissa since her head had to be completely empty. Mintik has… mixed opinions of her two older brothers. But regardless, she was the unintentional black sheep. Her family and clan tried to do everything to pull Mintik in the direction they wanted. She usually refused, and slowly went her own way. Without fame or fortune of her own, however, she knew she had to do something drastic. Or else she'd suffer the slow agony of public shame by familial association. Magic: No innate magical talent of her own, but is very good at making the most out of wands. Category:Player Characters Category:Kan Lodarians